Requiem For a Dream
by KaixinPhoenix
Summary: After the Nirvana arc, Lucy had been kidnapped by a dark guild. Fairy Tail was unable to save her. During Edolas arc, Natsu and Wendy finds Lucy (not Lucy Ashley), but it was not the Lucy they once knew. After the Edolas arc, Lucy disappeared again. 7 years later, after the Tenrou island incident, Lucy and Fairy Tail meets again during GMG arc, on hostile conditions.
1. Chapter 1

p data-p-id="c4e3d7fe092c74092f68ce90b157b37a"strongA/N: This is a slight rewrite /strong/p  
p data-p-id="4063ad96663a617c9d95a257b4449f5e"strongPlease enjoy?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="9b794a311d8211d6bb3fe55af27e61fd"Lucy entered the guild and ran straight to where she would find her girlfriend: the bar eating her daily cake, nothing unusual./p  
p data-p-id="3bf81c33658d87f5265d9690af720934""Erza!" Lucy wailed, tears running down her cheeks./p  
p data-p-id="0911048490a3bafd4dc96b5a1691ddc6""Lucy," Erza was genuinely startled and stood up to greet her girlfriend. "What's wrong?"/p  
p data-p-id="ca332bf8e67c7e097a2ebdfc36c6e80f""Natsu and Gray." Lucy sniffed./p  
p data-p-id="5d821ee6c5e0517c7b65a631a5f32514"Erza immediately requipped into her heavenly armor, two swords in hand. "What had they done this time?" Erza demanded, intent on punishing the boys for hurting her beloved./p  
p data-p-id="20a81b7003765545c42f10b94353cea3""Gray froze my bathtub again, while I was in it, then Natsu tried to melt the ice by using his fire and it ended my entire bathroom on fire. But that's not's the worst part."/p  
p data-p-id="a15a85359fc304571299caa837851ca2""...What could be worse than that?" Erza wondered. They only thing that made her mad was that the boys saw her naked while she was in a tub./p  
p data-p-id="53022a0490209457a98b8db6aa44ee63""I was trying to make you a strawberry cake with extra whipped cream topping but Gray and Natsu ate it!" Lucy exclaimed./p  
p data-p-id="9a13dd9028dd810377e56ccb779412dc""They what?! That's even worse!" Erza was beyond furious. She was furious that those imbeciles eat her strawberry cake? Worse yet, it was lovingly made her girlfriend. She was very pissed as one could be./p  
p data-p-id="bb1f2c9e5bdb3f498b2d31cb8ada50ba"Erza took Lucy by her hand and guided her to the bar. "I'll make sure they learn their lesson and that they pay for their transgressions." Erza turned to Mira, "Get Lucy whatever she wants and put it on my tab."/p  
p data-p-id="7cb2dddf4c68e45c9d49385594863e86""Sure thing." Mira smiled./p  
p data-p-id="68563de91c3a9fda3e611f02e75f5366""Thank you so much, Erza." Lucy sniffed, wiping her tears. "I'll be sure to make you another cake."/p  
p data-p-id="e68b3b17e3fa5b7488bf213f6f07be16""I appreciate it." Erza beamed as she brought her lips to Lucy's for couple of seconds. Pulling back, she readies her sword and yelled, "Natsu! Gray! Where are you!?"/p  
p data-p-id="1b71f273d3c3c8a663f26c9fbd7c8229"Not another second, Gray and Natsu walked through the guild doors with strawberry toppings still on their face. "What's with all the yelling?" Natsu complained./p  
p data-p-id="e1ef6f58502b18025852981906490f74""Vile monsters!" Erza screeched as she saw the mess on their faces, the remnants of Lucy's cake that was supposed to be for her. She lunged at them, raising her swords to rain hell on them./p  
p data-p-id="5af2d47561d2b2411fe4e10cb061ec88""Run!" Gray dove out of the way when he saw the glint of metal almost grazing his skin./p  
p data-p-id="bd69d0e854d3c715733c71014469b4a9""This is for my cake!" Erza howled, swinging her sword again./p  
p data-p-id="6446d4d4630f7ef0a5fccbb0b047a18e""What cake!? Please don't skewer me there please!" A panicked Natsu ran around in circles with Erza right on his heels, not even noticing the mess on his face./p  
p data-p-id="0c66df29ee1b5c5a9f3e31910515252c""The two of you have provoked my wrath and none shall escape! Heavenly Wheel!" 50 swords appeared in the air, causing an immediate silence throughout the guild./p  
p data-p-id="32efc71f393e49fd6b9dcdce055de3ea""Mommy." Natsu whimpered as he ran./p  
p data-p-id="395961cd8b9ccfb1b3b5e74ad88a4e1f"Lucy watched from the bar as her girlfriend rained hell on Natsu and Gray. A punishment that they well-deserved./p  
p data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000".../p  
p data-p-id="1499cecf4655518e78a35d4a97f32c99"The next day, Lucy sat at the bar with Wendy, conversing with her. Natsu and Gray was covered in bandages from yesterday, the unexpected fight with an enraged Erza. And Erza had just walked into the guild, automatically looking for her beloved blonde./p  
p data-p-id="2d32e38672a399aa62cb48d0a31ae53e"Seeing her talking with Wendy, Erza sauntered to Lucy and wraps her arm around her waist./p  
p data-p-id="79215e5b10a782d03da917d43fc8a3b4"Lucy looks up to see Erza smiling down on her. "Hi."/p  
p data-p-id="d6ec48a4c1ee95af05f35820d54c201e""Hi." Lucy smiled back. "I'm going to buy some more ingredients for the cake. Want to come with?"/p  
p data-p-id="6cec4b509b44cfe3e18a10d9b857d8df"Erza's eyes glinted with excitement. "Of course! Anywhere with you."/p  
p data-p-id="066eb52d2385f6a100b071c9fc462e54""Well then, shall we go? Wendy, want to come as well?" Lucy looks at Wendy./p  
p data-p-id="6cb9e5c1f6ae98203f7b1ccc02547d81"Wendy fidgeted. "If...you don't mind..."/p  
p data-p-id="9f9ad4d075b60e74cd33bba986ffc824""Nope, not at all" Erza gleamed. "The more, the merrier."/p  
p data-p-id="1c7dd3e5def1a348ed42733cfb7d6b0b"Wendy smiled. "Thanks!"/p  
p data-p-id="93e3d461227b6108b1055854c99e6b74"The three girls made their way out of the guild, walking to a store to buy some ingredients./p  
p data-p-id="7d81396e12e6dad74fb3cd90b6081778"It took the girls 2 hours to shop, mostly because Erza kept bugging Lucy about getting more strawberries or getting more whipped cream for the toppings. Like a child. Lucy smiled at the thought./p  
p data-p-id="88057ba49fd42890750401c92ebaf594""So, Erza. Today was fun, right?" Lucy turned her head to Erza, as they walked back to Lucy's place./p  
p data-p-id="707c88334c07f3846029a275b2c4693e"Erza smiled as she kept walking. "Anywhere is fun when I'm with you."/p  
p data-p-id="c603d3e2f716cb01ae36d2524abc9099"Lucy wrapped her arms around Erza's arm and held it tightly. "I love you."/p  
p data-p-id="bb1dadd6eba641b2480e9645c21b9c56"Erza hummed happily./p  
p data-p-id="44059984cbc9e0f4f661fed474e8e95f""You guys are lucky." Wendy pouted./p  
p data-p-id="c8cb1e082fd1ec763d1ebe0cc9f8bba8""What do you mean?" Lucy asked, turning to Wendy who was pouting./p  
p data-p-id="5276b0f0a1ea9a33aa34222d3e6c21c2""Ya'll are going out, you have each other...you know...love..." Wendy felt that she was too far behind on most cases. Magic related and love related./p  
p data-p-id="2b8cab76e4e52e007a41eb7c06a9a90e"Lucy understood what she meant. "In time, they will come to you. I promise." Lucy reassured./p  
p data-p-id="e642f4e70717cacbf00a3a5bc99574ee""Plus, we have each other. So we're not alone." Erza added./p  
p data-p-id="41bc2e79d0e80d6ab0acc0bed0bee086"Wendy opened her mouth to say something, when all the sudden, an explosion was sent in front of the girls, sending them backwards./p  
p data-p-id="00ad5f14916cb0d11df4ccf080f7d6a7""What!? An attack!?" Erza immediately stood up, requipping into Heavenly Armor. She didn't even sense the attack./p  
p data-p-id="72c7c9d9c6095fd7ccac0427647e7e0c"Lucy and Wendy was still gazed from the attack, not expecting to be attacked. Wendy in particular was knocked unconscious./p  
p data-p-id="c465d32a3033eff2c45484af17eaac8d"Then they were surrounded by a dozen or two of hooded figures. Erza got in her fighting stance, summoning two swords in her hands, ready to fight./p  
p data-p-id="6f4d0a5f96fcf0a39e9367a95e97b4f5"Lucy stood, having regained her bearings, and sees that she was surrounded by hooded figures. Erza was in front of her, fully in armor./p  
p data-p-id="09a2371727672f6ca0a8f07d82bff726""Erza, Who are these guys?" Lucy asked as she stood up./p  
p data-p-id="165afc0d9a20aaaf8723cdf08928f2f6"Erza looked over her shoulder to see Lucy in fighting mode. "I don't know, I don't recognize them."/p  
p data-p-id="74a1dd72a9fa12a1e92557a29eb5c00d""Well, in any case. We should beat them up." Lucy takes out her celestial keys./p  
p data-p-id="31cbb3a7191d35405ecda7a9721ff55a"Erza smirked. "Agreed. Cake is more important than these guys."/p  
p data-p-id="09426cf012415d2cecadb2db2c611372"Lucy chuckled at Erza's reasoning./p  
p data-p-id="c4532fad8f8a9a095f84fd69b8957db9"Then there was another explosion, which landed dangerously close to where Lucy had stood, causing her to be sent backward meters away./p  
p data-p-id="323f66dde772fd0d08e71f6e98aaafde""Lucy!" Erza yelled, attempting to go to her side, but was stopped by a group of hooded figures./p  
p data-p-id="15327c790cf35e54487c6cecc7a6090f"In the corner of Erza's eyes, she could see that they are completely ignoring Wendy. She wondered what is their target./p  
p data-p-id="9be6dc7e4b1090750d3c9402dd91e957"Then she heard a bloody scream from her blonde. Erza returned her attention to see that Lucy had been thrown violently against a wall, surrounded by 5 hooded figures./p  
p data-p-id="cd6e82c896950c8ec940cef28f66ab26""Lucy!" Erza swung her swords to weave her way through the hooded figures, but...she couldn't. She kept cutting them down and running towards Lucy at the same time...but...it seemed that Lucy was becoming farther away as Erza continues to try to go toward her./p  
p data-p-id="2c4306d6a06b05e427dc28d22de75bae"Erza stops, panting, thinking about what's going on. Another second, she understood what it was. It was an illusion. She needed to defeat the one who casted the spell so Lucy can be unharmed./p  
p data-p-id="afab00b00e79006ab9ef1e831329de12"Then Erza remembered. Illusions doesn't work on her thanks to her artificial eye. Closing her left eye, solely relying on her artificial eye, she now sees it clearly now. The path to where Lucy is. Desperately, she runs to her when all the sudden she was intercepted by mage, swinging his fist down at her sword, breaking it upon impact. Erza was forced back as she summoned another sword./p  
p data-p-id="18fce15677773bb79eae17dec51ff329"Looking past the man that stood in her way, she sees the 5 hooded figures raise their hands toward Lucy who was struggling with summoning one of her celestial spirits./p  
p data-p-id="35a8b4896222bc6504ac02c733399ab3"Desperate, Ezra lounged forward, blindly cutting the man with desperate rage to save her girlfriend. Then she was sent backwards with a strong punch in the stomach. Erza swore that she could feel a rib or two breaking./p  
p data-p-id="f5279be22f066ac63b7b569ddd46f3a3"Getting back up, struggling to stay on her feet, sweating from exhaustion, she lunged again, blindly cutting the man desperately. The result was the same. This time, Erza on the ground, no longer able to move./p  
p data-p-id="99cbef3a16827412d92f3b74470a3d44"Then Erza heard a scream and an explosion at the same time. She moved her head to see that Lucy was hit with an explosion, causing her to be burnt at the same time. Her stomach was bloodied on the right, the midsection to her lower hip on the right was completely covered in blood, and slowly but surely soaking the ground./p  
p data-p-id="66c52d12c510dd8ff1715b482c484859""Lucy!" Erza forced herself up, forcing another summoning of armor and swords. Before she could completely summon her armor and sword, an explosion was set off in front of her, sending her backward with a harsh crack against a wall, causing bits and pieces of rock to tumble on top of Erza, pinning her there./p  
p data-p-id="4377f04157e9184ccfc04cb852993681"Erza, already severely injured, struggled through her pain to remove the rock that pinned her down. Damn it! Are they after Lucy!?/p  
p data-p-id="ccb794b6cd9b3d02f834cf858c8237df"Erza watched with horror in her eyes as she watched helplessly as the hooded figure dragged Lucy with them onto a vehicle that had arrived, soon driving away with haste./p  
p data-p-id="5d35119beecc4db9ca28c837555aa308""Lucy!" Erza called out, trying to get Lucy to snap out of her...no...is she dead? Erza noticed that she wasn't moving. Her eyes were closed...blood still spilling out./p  
p data-p-id="0d0a1906844cfd03a48d45b531037fd6"Erza tried to force more of her magic to summon more weapons to get of the rock that pinned her down that kept her from saving her girlfriend. Only to find that she's drained out of magic. She violently cured under her breath./p  
p data-p-id="26424bab70422aadb5fb766c003b7d60"Then she saw movement on the corner of her eyes. It was Wendy./p  
p data-p-id="28339218f2763cc893f8191b45b230b1""Wendy!" Erza yelled to get her attention./p  
p data-p-id="0e26d0dafb619aa6911c3aaedf5cb397"When Wendy turned to see Erza under a rock, she started freaking out. "Erza! Are you okay!?'/p  
p data-p-id="8603781848334b8e4bcaa45ecc4a5999""Never mind me. Get me out of here. They kidnapped Lucy!"/p  
p data-p-id="eed23bfc202402ca7f996b66486156f8"Wendy's eyes were wide. "Lucy-Chan was kidnapped?"/p  
p data-p-id="8c7f76e12afbb4165939a2ae7394b9aa""Yes! Get me out of here so I can go after them!" Erza was hysterical, she needs to go after them, to save and protect Lucy./p  
p data-p-id="45711ecc844b282e18695ddaf00c59b8"Wendy wasted no moment to destroy the rock that pinned her down with her dragon roar./p  
p data-p-id="edecf2c498080cf66f7e591ccee84d10"When the rock was destroyed, Erza immediately tried to get up, but failed. She was too injured. "Wendy. Heal me so I can go after them. I can't move."/p  
p data-p-id="9f354a7a2734b759e74eb522962a0b02""S-Sure." Wendy did as she was asked and started healing Erza's injuries. The worst was probably her ribs./p  
p data-p-id="7969755d4eba373b56da2ab520acff32"5 minutes later, Wendy was still trying to heal Erza, and Erza was becoming impatient. Another second, Erza forced herself up, already feeling better, but could still feel pain all over her body. She ignored Wendy's warning about one of her injuries and started limping forward to where they had taken Lucy./p  
p data-p-id="96668140f3487dd0daeff486e1a4a43e"5 steps later, Erza collapsed to the ground. She silently and violently cursed under her breath./p  
p data-p-id="5d79f0e28dfa992a04a336038f3a20f9""Erza-Chan!" Wendy went to Erza's side and stared healing her again. "You can't over exert yourself."/p  
p data-p-id="4452f6aa3ad660f8328d502daf49efce""But...Lucy...I need to save her." Erza's voice was becoming weak./p  
p data-p-id="25721456075824e7c1ab569199a1cce4""Erza! Wendy!" A voice called out./p  
p data-p-id="6e92996921511e947244de8db075be36"Wendy turned and saw Natsu and Gray running toward them./p  
p data-p-id="cb502ce89852becefcc4b2bfad5ba76a""What happened?" Gray asked, seeing the destruction of the area./p  
p data-p-id="df7e6d5a2de34fd30ec8bbcdfac3d29a"Wendy was silent, not entirely pertaining to what had exactly happened./p  
p data-p-id="5c5b4986d9fb41f5db52e87a0b0ee0ef""Lucy was kidnapped." Erza hoarsely called out./p  
p data-p-id="48b5883fe482348af61371b5f7ef3ac7"Gray and Natsu was shocked, but decided not to ask any question./p  
p data-p-id="3a5fb3cdfc7e27d67c0800efa9e498fb""I'll go track Lucy. Gray, take Erza to a hospital." Natsu said, already running to where Lucy was taken./p  
p data-p-id="3f720556682a028835fa8469c1e35d2a"Erza started to force herself up. "I'm going with you."/p  
p data-p-id="feffa527a67a154650921bef56437625""Erza. You need to go to the hospital." Gray pointed out, seeing the injuries Erza had./p  
p data-p-id="47172d5f512c163e435ec899dd068b76""No. I have to go." Erza persistently declared./p  
p data-p-id="6df138ecb71a803ad052737c529d3b39"Gray will have none of this. "You may hate me for this, but no." Gray picked Erza up, bridal style and started walking toward to where the hospital was, much to Erza's discontent./p  
p data-p-id="df39096ef60a575d9f7c9752d391a454""Gray! Let me go!" Erza yelled, trying to ignore her injuries./p  
p data-p-id="3fc090a6e593d40bb6609117345a7f08"Gray ignored her, with Wendy walking next to him, worried about Lucy and Erza./p  
p data-p-id="07dd1ef24d3502caa91c97b28da46720"Wendy blamed herself. If she was not unconscious during the fight, then maybe she would've stopped them from trying to kidnap Lucy. The only thing she could do is to be a healer and heal Erza./p  
p data-p-id="5272b46f1287367f65693a4feb75e862"Though Erza knows her condition, she still wanted to go with Natsu to find Lucy. emIf only I was stronger./em/p  
p data-p-id="1c3e90d8998e7795627e61fef4e412fb"strongA/N:/strong .-./p  
p data-p-id="5f666498582fe0386328663874c86559"strongPlease review and comment on your thoughts. I don't bite~/strong/p  
p data-p-id="f2766b11d4c7864abf25f7cec918a365"strongToodles!~~/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p data-p-id="1ca29b67d7fa44cedc34e973bb0415c4"strongA/N: This is a slight rewrite/strong/p  
p data-p-id="4063ad96663a617c9d95a257b4449f5e"strongPlease enjoy?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="a79a5e05166625a165365f7daecde20d"Natsu thought it was strange. She could smell the scent of Lucy, yet he couldn't. It was the first time he felt so unsure about his own sense of smell. He knew Lucy's pretty well, yet he can't seem to pinpoint the exact location./p  
p data-p-id="43fcc983d611d4bfcc93487a40322358"He ran in the direction where the scent of Lucy was the strongest. 10 minutes later, he was on a cliff, overlooking the city of Magnolia. As confused as he was, he stared off into the horizon, trying to figure out what this means./p  
p data-p-id="5f599d17ffd679a152d0673739336bf6""As expected of Master." A voice called from behind./p  
p data-p-id="f52346f45d05a7c810610534b2e01a46"Natsu turned with wide eyes. He didn't even smelled him! The owner of the voice emerged from the shadows, fully covered with his cloak./p  
p data-p-id="8dfad65496e3ae8d03dc8dc542376e99""A friend, a dragon slayer to the rescue." The man smirked./p  
p data-p-id="c1d5b4cd0cebbb8854dbbe9e37b1607c""Where's Lucy?!" Natsu roared./p  
p data-p-id="16db33aa7300a18a02a1ef8706698192"The man brings out his hand, and Lucy's key could be seen. "Too bad for you, what you followed was the scent of Lucy's that still lingered on this key. We took the liberty of covering the scent of Lucy so you won't follow her."/p  
p data-p-id="d1605d2a27ebed9d7a8b5b276fbe4f39"Natsu never been so angry in his life. "You will tell me where she is. Or I will turn you to ashes."/p  
p data-p-id="8bf39905ce070d4af68e236df0483674""Sounds fun." The man laughed. "I would love to play with you. But I have matters to attend to. You may have this." The man throws the key in Natsu's direction, landing ungracefully at his feet./p  
p data-p-id="f65f4e5742533bf35962a3ea140f7c1e"Natsu picks the keys up and glares at the man. "Don't think I will let you go." He encased his fist in fire and lunged at the man./p  
p data-p-id="0537a9d59521ec374f5118fa66ac5577"Before he could get hit, the man disappeared in a puff of smoke./p  
p data-p-id="32d286e076690a11d8d315b5575612a9""Like I said. I would to stay and play. But I have matters to attend to." The man said, now on top of a branch./p  
p data-p-id="d097caecae1fe0133189dbf8f0f4859e"Natsu turned coldly to where the man was. "Who the hell are you!?"/p  
p data-p-id="771de2ac84659651fc30fd4f75a27963""For the sake of Zeref, we will do anything." The man declared before disappearing in a puff of smoke./p  
p data-p-id="d90e7627a05a0ab641eb56df1a2d953f"Natsu lunged at him before he completely disappeared. "Damn it! I can't smell him anymore!" Natsu was angry now. He held the keys of the celestial spirits that belonged to Lucy close to his chest. He will find Lucy, he swore under his breath that he will find Lucy with the rest of the guild./p  
p data-p-id="6104c40817c45cc58e142a190c84fe9b"Now...how can Natsu deliver the news to Erza...?/p  
p data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000".../p  
p data-p-id="1d0303275e6dbb3e5be84bd876805396"Meanwhile, Lucy had just woken from a pain in her stomach. Regaining more of her bearings, Lucy finds that she was tied, with her hands behind her back./p  
p data-p-id="c96c2a3feb2747725f8233377b672345"She looks down, where her pain was the worst and sees her stomach bandaged across her stomach, completely soaked in blood. And she wondered what had happened./p  
p data-p-id="96d9fced9883f19cdf83bf476209c76a"She tried to move, but soon opted to stay still. It hurt too much to move. She started to look around for her keys, but couldn't find them./p  
p data-p-id="ae202fa5e598f33d0501a61225142592""Glad to see that you're still alive." A voice boomed./p  
p data-p-id="a9b241b4987660e3b4a5c8e1209920bb"It was too dark for Lucy to see who the voice belonged to. "Who's there?"/p  
p data-p-id="b5b2eb15431796940fd89c8b2f80025a""I'm Incas Noxx, and I'm your worst nightmare." The man in a low tone./p  
p data-p-id="5b22ea66e4b794bcfcd0b915aa025c37"Lucy shivered. She really needed her keys right now./p  
p data-p-id="e77b31c849935fe8187a4bb6d243ac56""Just joking. You're worst nightmare will be that you will watch your friends die in front of you."/p  
p data-p-id="3b5758ac9f20653d1717dfe23513d85c"Lucy stared off to where the voice was coming from. "Where's my keys?"/p  
p data-p-id="fb1252f4ab8591a4f5aca6118dcd3233""We gave them back to your friends. You don't need them anymore." Incas explained./p  
p data-p-id="f73629e995cda98fd30264eac12ea343"Lucy smiled inwardly, thinking how stupid they were. Natsu can track her down and save her, using the scent on my keys, along with Erza. Hopefully Erza isn't going on a rampage./p  
p data-p-id="d883b920d72c1d13bde29711d91f433e""We changed your smell, so your dragon slayer won't be able to find you." Incas added, knowing exactly what Lucy was thinking about./p  
p data-p-id="94979c90bb6518efcd52f0ed32fe84c4"Lucy paled. She wanted this man to be lying. Hopefully Natsu can pick up her scent and find her. But if this man is telling the truth, then she needed to find her own way out./p  
p data-p-id="2033834f19c2ff636b5740593989fd36""Why do you need me for?" Lucy asked, staring off into the darkness, where Incas stood. "And show yourself!"/p  
p data-p-id="3e517b205e4422d90550c9c609dfd2d7"Incas complied and stepped forward where Lucy can see him. "Lucy Heartfilia. We will need your celestial magic to revive Zeref."/p  
p data-p-id="fab296b35a24adb8c22531e80385ab09""Zeref? What does my celestial magic has anything to do with Zeref?"/p  
p data-p-id="9f5cc32d489fe70ef70c4f39d60491f8""All in due time, Miss Lucy." Incas smiled./p  
p data-p-id="216d7dab41f6b3f4b9063e4911b8fce2"Lucy clenched her jaw. "Let me go!"/p  
p data-p-id="7e7df4922f632bd2dbbc5abb35469635"Incas frowned at her attitude. "For now on, you will be working with us. Your Fairy Tail friends are not coming."/p  
p data-p-id="4d65621fc54c51d20257a58acdf80760""They will." Lucy growled./p  
p data-p-id="b8c79890407eadafed0d03de1dca8df0"Incas smirked. "Well then. Let see how long you can keep believing in that so called 'hope'." With that, Incas turned, leaving Lucy by herself./p  
p data-p-id="030478377bcf66fceae826fe3cbf46bb"Lucy cursed under her breath. She need to get out of this place, back to her home, her friends, and her girlfriend./p  
p data-p-id="580546ed2cf4978baacc4a327f1bd154".../p  
p data-p-id="16eace54ebd11373c2ed68d99784dae0"When Erza had received the news, she tried to leave, tried to run to find where Lucy was, tried to ignore the throbbing pain throughout her body, tried to ignore the calls of her friends tried to ignore the fact that she was being held in place. She needed to find her, she must be scared, being tortured, and alone...she needed to save her...Then she felt something prick her skin before promptly blacking out into darkness./p  
p data-p-id="4396afe495e08d7b9cd79ec95a035f7e"Natsu caught Erza before she fell ungracefully unto the floor. "Geez, this woman. That hurt." Natsu rubbed his head where there was a large scratch when Erza was trying to push him away./p  
p data-p-id="84470029cf9d33e7c55ace0496dcf451""Put her back on the bed." Mira instructed./p  
p data-p-id="06fde14380a47c675d13e86070cd21da"Natsu complied and laid Erza gently back on the bed. Mira moved Natsu away so she can tie Erza tightly to the bed so she won't try to leave again. "We need to get some magic repressor so Erza won't use her magic to escape." Mira said, talking to whoever was in the room./p  
p data-p-id="475fce7d5333bfc1f15fb3d6338fef5b"Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, and Gray stood in the room with a desperate look on their face, wishing that they were there to prevent Lucy from being kidnapped./p  
p data-p-id="70e493a4be0d2475b3f4db7b9208cd36""I'm going to continue to look for Lucy." Natsu declared./p  
p data-p-id="fd6b79bf679848a7d208fc76478b8ba7""I'm going with you." Gray volunteered./p  
p data-p-id="0972e7f10a9e735de4e73fcfb5e21331""I'll stay and make sure Erza-Chan is fine." Wendy offered. She wanted to go with them and find Lucy. But she would only be in the way, she believed that it was her fault that Lucy was kidnapped...if only she was not unconscious at the time./p  
p data-p-id="df6d038bbbde9038ffda619153abf47d"Natsu, Happy, and Gray ran out of the room, in hopes of finding Lucy./p  
p data-p-id="ba666fe13745cb5cac5daee7ebf97dab".../p  
p data-p-id="6836d06b22713ba366d50c1c612ac435"When Erza woke up again, she found herself to be tied to a bed, restricting her from moving./p  
p data-p-id="21a0cf62651b64fb11280284d79e7b8c""You're awake."/p  
p data-p-id="9cb6701a6f68785f34456645c84b905b"Erza turned and sees Mira standing near her with a fake smile, she knew that it was a fake smile. She had known Mira long enough to know it was a fake smile./p  
p data-p-id="278e8ed4c5ce3aba8f471faa802694c8""Mira, Let me go this instance." Erza demanded./p  
p data-p-id="c6e2791ab7730b2b36cc63c57625b1c8""You're injured. You cannot leave. Doctor's orders. Natsu, Happy, and Gray are looking for them as we speak."/p  
p data-p-id="5209d55c919377e09df41642439e44d0"Erza clenched her jaws. "Knowing them, they will start fighting and forget their objective."/p  
p data-p-id="b02265e42e0b67a3497bb09c07d7c348""Perhaps. But they have a common goal. I'm sure that they will work together to find Lucy." Mira hoped that she was right, hoped that the boys will not forget./p  
p data-p-id="74343392d3acfef2e751153e1369079e"Erza sighed. "Fine. Can you release me now?"/p  
p data-p-id="f56cab9c7e3d5a0a88aa46ee5ce8fb7e"Mira smiled with pity. "I'm afraid that I can't." Mira soon left the room before screams was all that could be heard./p  
p data-p-id="5328a05e761284f48a591da3b2212cc5"strongA/N:/strong/p  
p data-p-id="5f666498582fe0386328663874c86559"strongPlease review and comment on your thoughts. I don't bite~/strong/p  
p data-p-id="f2766b11d4c7864abf25f7cec918a365"strongToodles!~~/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p data-p-id="929f6b72f12975cd0d4e08a88a585363"strongA/N: This is a major rewrite/strong/p  
p data-p-id="4063ad96663a617c9d95a257b4449f5e"strongPlease enjoy?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="351155545ca0a510ada0916bc739300b"Lucy had enough. She had with these people. Fairy Tail was her home...her family. The only question that remains in her mind is: Where are they!?/p  
p data-p-id="7231bf8a64ef7e5918692fb214f0b3b6"It had been days...which been stretched into weeks, then into months. Three months, Lucy been the victim of their tortures. But to the blonde, it felt longer than three months./p  
p data-p-id="93d896e8f85e1983fb1b5ce58e864611"Today, they announced a special treatment for Lucy. They wouldn't tell her what it was, which made Lucy more frightened. She wanted to go home. Go back home to the security and warmth of her home, her family, her friends, and Erza...Oh Erza...she misses her. Where is she? Why had she not found her yet?/p  
p data-p-id="df46566fd0f049937047d33af2c1158d"Lucy sat in a cell, with her arms tied behind her, tied to a pole. She waited and she waited and she waited for them...She waited for the rescue of her friends. She couldn't do anything. Why can't she escape? Because she has no means to summon her spirits? Because she's weak? Because she's scared?/p  
p data-p-id="2d4bf199251bd3be345db2e50542cdbe"Then a door opened and Incas Noxx came in with a smirk that Lucy came to fear. It meant that the torture would be...painful./p  
p data-p-id="fafb3b8ee4ca0d03830013bbd392344b""Today will be special...Lucy." Incas smiled evilly. "We'll be doing it in here..."/p  
p data-p-id="7326e6fa88ed96bf72f7cf5d904f017a"Two more men walked into the room. They were empty handed, but Lucy knew better. They will probably hit her with some magic of theirs. Just what will they do?/p  
p data-p-id="a3479998022f31f404a3c8f71673b36a""Before we start, tell me, do still you believe that Fairy Tail will come and save you?" Incas asked./p  
p data-p-id="776939f101f913539d6dd0e1c870a8c7"Lucy remained silent. She wants to believe that'll come. She wants to...she needs faith...but.../p  
p data-p-id="c0d8217fa5da4fbb2adcc1dedb2cd197"A sharp kick met with Lucy's face. "I asked you a question!" Incas yelled./p  
p data-p-id="dd933fa70ebb877008feb15c2ab61338"Lucy wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to hope. But she didn't, and she won't./p  
p data-p-id="42fa475dfe82796e9afe0b42c3827f6b"Incas was tempted to kick her again, but decided against it. He turned to the two men and gestured them to do their job./p  
p data-p-id="8dd04ee324d41e41b6d66abaaa69a1b0"The two men stood in front of Lucy and aimed their magic to Lucy's head./p  
p data-p-id="88d1335b90d615fffe9f354d209d2440"As the men casted the magic into Lucy's head, Lucy winced at the pain. It was painful...she could see something...but it was too painful. Too painful that it cause her to be knocked out into an unconscious state./p  
p data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000".../p  
p data-p-id="3dc00659bea8e796b3d9fc94c175b54a"Lucy was walking back to her apartment after a long day when they had returned from their job. Lucy was tempted to take a long bath./p  
p data-p-id="12b7fa1cadc420db45d378a938de45b6"Then a sword appeared and embedded itself into the ground, quite dangerously close to where Lucy stood./p  
p data-p-id="39b2280c80cefd765a4583c6f3bcefd4""Eh?" Lucy recognized the sword. But why would it be here, and why had it almost cut her?/p  
p data-p-id="907059598bb8deb95dd8bb9c22539f87""Tch. I won't miss next time."/p  
p data-p-id="427b36bfe0ba90c967ad9cad428204ab"Lucy turned and sees the angriest looking Erza Lucy had ever seen. She could see the rage, the anger, her hunger for blood. What's more was that the entire guild was there with the same volume of hatred./p  
p data-p-id="4a27a70aa91c463cb1b0de2e05d6cbd9"Lucy paled. Why is she angry with me? She thought while valuing her life./p  
p data-p-id="dd08227c14eaef05fed86b5930e0c4f5"Erza raised her sword and lunged toward Lucy, aiming for Lucy's heart./p  
p data-p-id="00acba855f8e20231f01b3b029bab6a4"Lucy shrieked as she somehow dodged her attack. She knows that her spirits won't be enough to stop Erza from trying to cut her down. So how can she fight back?/p  
p data-p-id="e30b20794ae32d39894134bab27734d2"Then Erza pinned Lucy to the ground with force that created a crater beneath her./p  
p data-p-id="e5ffb1bc10b6e64de349a6e2f3354b63""You will tell me." Erza ordered with such venom that made Lucy cower./p  
p data-p-id="c844514910764a651d6d5ebeb54270df"Before Lucy could ask what she meant, she blacked out, all the pain disappearing...only slightly./p  
p data-p-id="580546ed2cf4978baacc4a327f1bd154".../p  
p data-p-id="dbd15d79770c1313757cffca97c22ff5"Lucy woke up with the pain screaming at her with hatred./p  
p data-p-id="ab999f2f81b866ea0b7c67884ec2a164""Ah, are you awake now?"/p  
p data-p-id="f781e37b3ef8e2142f1702f4e61dab29"Lucy moved her eyes to see Incas Noxx looking down on her with an evil smirk./p  
p data-p-id="dcda31fa1aba65caa9328deefd3a93d4""Well...that's the end of today's...treatment. Out of courtesy, we'll give you couple of days to be alone. Hmm...when was the last time you ate?" Incas scratched his chin. "Couple days ago? A week? Well no matter. I'll give you some tomorrow." Then Incas walked out of the room, closing the door rather violently./p  
p data-p-id="26d267e3d060b1d9da593bb2a10dda11"Lucy was left alone in the cell...thinking of what she had dreamt. She thought she saw a familiar woman that wanted to kill her. And the people behind her...They all seemed familiar. But they wanted to kill her for some reason. Just...what is Fairy Tail./p  
p data-p-id="cb773f56ba0da5789e063c48a8039b48"The uncertainties, the fear, the doubts, Lucy doesn't know what to think anymore. She wanted this to end...wanted the pain to end. She had long forgotten why she was in there in the first place. Everything hurts, and she wanted it to end./p  
p data-p-id="ba666fe13745cb5cac5daee7ebf97dab".../p  
p data-p-id="318a44578963711ba673111f10203c29"Couple days later, Incas came back into the cell with the same smirk./p  
p data-p-id="16f6dc1f0d0dd24092c9648e1ca1e63b""Lucy. How you feeling?"/p  
p data-p-id="21ffd113f16c497ca8db0fc01c7506d4"Lucy chose not to say anything, keeping her head low./p  
p data-p-id="adf6b127ed87ebd1821b1850de3684f0""Lucy, do you still believe that Fairy Tail will come for you?"/p  
p data-p-id="c1a4371d0ce599cc5a5feda443489886"Lucy looked up. "Fairy...Tail?"/p  
p data-p-id="1dc12a2b627a5c2017bfb9b1521790cf"Incas smirked ever so slightly before smiling. "Well, no matter. I can end your suffering if you are willing to help us with our cause."/p  
p data-p-id="57e787eda5452321aa35ffbc57da3c86"Cause? The crippled blonde figured that whatever that cause is the reason she was here. "Lucy, will you help us with the revival of the Black Wizard, Zeref?" Incas said./p  
p data-p-id="4e18410b5a632adf9eb1d0ccdc762801"Zeref...Lucy is well aware of how evil that man is, and what capable he is. But why is she so tempted to say yes? To end her suffering? No...Zeref is the reason why the blonde is there in the first place. She won't give in. She will not help Zeref./p  
p data-p-id="3aa106fc332a642c337752e4ebf62e60"Lucy looked up to look Incas in the eyes. To stop this man, or to kill this man, Lucy needed to find a way to distract him and catch him off guard./p  
p data-p-id="e5f50edd97f5125763344ddd96aaa92f""Whatever cause it is for, as long I get my revenge." emMy revenge for you, Incas./em/p  
p data-p-id="ffa542efb6aa90404a90a34dd60437fe"Incas smirked, not yet knowing what Lucy had planned. He released Lucy and let her walk on her own./p  
p data-p-id="832d80a0f41c63219df9f21e14a87f33"When Lucy found that she was now free, she decided to wait until the time is right./p  
p data-p-id="f501fc5c631001fca118c667bde141e6"Quietly, Lucy followed Incas into a room, seemingly a nursery. A woman was writing something in her book. When she looked up and sees that Lucy was not in her restraints, she turned to Incas with a scornful look./p  
p data-p-id="c10ffa4e6239590587e42a2fdfd63f63""Why isn't she tied up?" The woman inquired./p  
p data-p-id="12cc3076c07b8593efe2547e8b5a7df3""Don't worry Ria. She's on our side now." Incas singed./p  
p data-p-id="367eeb760e4baa72db5464ec10d8c4c9"Ria looked at Incas, then at Lucy, then back at Incas. "You're too carefree. Restrain her."/p  
p data-p-id="8b7542787e31b61b616545615c2b26db"Lucy quickly and silently searches the room for any weapons she could fine. A spilt second later, Lucy lunged forward, grazing Incas and grabbing a nearby tool, holding it against Incas's neck, dangerously close to piercing his skin./p  
p data-p-id="b132a6e9471d6113005ba9129cd81d0d""This is why you should restrain her, Incas. You stupid airhead!" Ria shouted./p  
p data-p-id="fcf7db436c0dc80d248e9c99e0ddf984"Incas could only chuckle nervously against the tool on his neck./p  
p data-p-id="8a1fed71708d554e787523a8ea4f232c"Lucy looks at the woman. "If you don't want this man to die, then give me the tool to clean and treat these wounds of mine." It was an order, and Lucy have no time to waste. She wanted to get out of here./p  
p data-p-id="8e85f7d4704cdc81f7409332161d85fc"Ria hesitated for a moment before leaving to grab some tools to help Lucy tend to her injuries./p  
p data-p-id="72786edbc3fa6aa3654c6e127cc07ceb"Couple minutes later, Ria came back in with the necessities to help Lucy with her wounds./p  
p data-p-id="6dbd8ab3fe5b2aea21c52804f7269f63""Now, put on that table." Lucy ordered./p  
p data-p-id="c5e24285b8daf767a01f7cb69c4d6728"Ria complied./p  
p data-p-id="c4f818161ae3638f78977a2194622682""If you value your life, then leave. Tell no one of this."/p  
p data-p-id="f7a04c8aaf1b15b017134de322b43eb0"Ria looks at Incas hesitantly before leaving with haste./p  
p data-p-id="4535f450c22ce172c970662686dbb7ac"When she was gone, Lucy kicks the man across the room with force that she never knew she had. But she didn't give it much thought before going to the pile of tools and bandages and immediately tended to her injuries./p  
p data-p-id="4a7394132a677fb119469f18bf7f48f1""Lucy. Will you or will not be a sacrifice for Zeref?" Incas asked as he stood back up, eyeing the blonde with a growing rage emitting from his body./p  
p data-p-id="2360609eb333e61af0e33c9fe312979b"Lucy slowly turned to see an enraged Incas. She needed to choose her words wisely. "Neither."/p  
p data-p-id="2a73d119db48c6ef2ccf7f46f3cf92b1"Incas narrowed her eyes. "Neither?"/p  
p data-p-id="2395a641f8983365e218dbe79ea1c6fb""I will neither be a sacrifice for Zeref, nor will I oppose it. I merely want revenge for those that neglected me. And you will not get in my way."/p  
p data-p-id="c837a49f01dc61202301ebf7d63e7b78"Incas was in deep thought. "Then why did you attack me?"/p  
p data-p-id="1764493486bc96bd79b06ebf94028337"Lucy turned away from him, turning back to the pile of tools to tend to herself./p  
p data-p-id="98e2ff1fe90c24fb1684fd5978a0eecc"After Lucy was done...well almost all of them. There was some on her back that she couldn't reach. But she should be fine. Lucy eyes a tool and quickly grabs and hiding it from the prying eyes./p  
p data-p-id="f738cf029fd9437ae3f6d09acfdae871"She turned to see that Incas was back to normal, with his normal creepy smile, which houses a fearful smirk./p  
p data-p-id="ea5f1a4c26e9b41c76e0bbe6f9341202""Ready?" Incas asked./p  
p data-p-id="b486b5ffec8f90d3551ad89e61126f7e"Lucy nodded./p  
p data-p-id="8d76a6b5a3e9eaa7e4e03b211fd8b0a1"When Incas turned to walk out of the door, Lucy decided it was time to act. It was now or never./p  
p data-p-id="2671653b815dee3cc4cd2dc200a455a2"Lucy lunged forward, taking out the tool to stab him, hopefully killing him. Much to Lucy's discontent, Incas turned with a smirk that Lucy was too familiar with and hit her his magic, sending her across the room./p  
p data-p-id="e57a05fc12d7fe2b09d6f5fafb844725""Now, you say you want revenge, but who do you want revenge on?" Incas inquired./p  
p data-p-id="e8dffb0a6eb39ad7f0c0b4c0201adf84"Lucy was on her stomach, quietly cursing herself. She knew that she is weak and that she is powerless. What else can she do now?/p  
p data-p-id="cd6991e22008070a4a40aeb1f3d378da"Lucy was met with another magic, much more painful than the last. "I asked you a question!" Incas yelled./p  
p data-p-id="6ea6cf3e63678344decc93351f2c0ea6"She mourned, regretting that she didn't kill him when she had the chance. Lucy laid there, wanting this to end. She remembered that she was waiting for someone, but she couldn't remember anymore. It was too blurry now. No one's coming for her./p  
p data-p-id="f49013e458bfe0d2bea85b0a21e6c5ce"No one, because she's weak. No one needs a weakling. That's all Lucy can think of and that's all she can remember./p  
p data-p-id="38be5dc018d6c44e0a6838ff1bb89ac7"In Lucy's anger and rage, she started unconsciously emit magic from her body, magic that was thought to be drained. The magic turned into a bright golden light, engulfing Lucy in its light, blinding Incas for the time being./p  
p data-p-id="e9323d590acf637c85a4435efe736b48"When the light died down, Lucy was standing now, with newfound strength and magic. She had a new attire. Lucy was now cloaked in an elegant, frilled, black gown that is slit up on her left leg and tied with a gold sash sitting around her hip. A black, frilled choker sat around Lucy's neck. She had a detached sleeves of the dress on her arms. Lucy also now sports a black heel and her hair was in a bun, decorated with a flower./p  
p data-p-id="e10540a82898294eb77a0e1460f4b38b"When Incas could see again, he stared at the beauty before him./p  
p data-p-id="670ff31a5351e7420aba5813c66d3d4e"As much as Lucy was surprised, she took this chance to kill Incas while he was still dazed. Somehow, Lucy knew what to say, or what to do. Like she had done this before.../p  
p data-p-id="0c2dfc0574f3d5fb057582c0d67aaaea""Regulus Gatling Impact!" Lucy yelled, lighting her fists in bright golden light, and brought it violently against Incas's face, not letting up until she herself was tired./p  
p data-p-id="4a0add33b4d12c3e46666c09734b26d4"With each punch, she was angry. With each punch, she was filled with rage. With each punch, she was confused. With each punch, she wanted answers./p  
p data-p-id="5be2d9f3ee88a744b76f56edd7782645"Lucy had lost count on how many punches she had delivered. Once she was done, red, red was all she could see. Incas was gone. Blood was everywhere. Lucy, however was not satisfied./p  
p data-p-id="2c1d90b8bc59edf0c32a07fd448be6d6"Lucy never got the answers she wanted. She wasn't' satisfied. Yet, Lucy was terrified. She had killed someone. Lucy she knew deep inside, that she was the woman that protects others, or tries to./p  
p data-p-id="0784c2a32dfa9a300bc814c802f118a5"Lucy stood on shakily legs and sees that she was back to her regular clothes. Taking a deep breath, she runs out of the room, and sees the exit./p  
p data-p-id="1ea2f50c77f5862ed8c5f21657582159"She needed to get out of there./p  
p data-p-id="21e87183d85f1dcfecff2f080cac4b5f"strongA/N: What do you think of this rewrite?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="ae1ee6b6919ba786360ac4528d79dbf3"strongPlease review and comment on your thoughts~/strong/p  
p data-p-id="f2766b11d4c7864abf25f7cec918a365"strongToodles!~~/strong/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p data-p-id="889a2475b8763be47fa24b71d60479f4"strongA/N: A major rewrite/strong/p  
p data-p-id="4063ad96663a617c9d95a257b4449f5e"strongPlease enjoy?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="fb20028e40e53486a1f81ac2d1d713d7"It had been 3 months since Lucy had been kidnapped like that. It had been 3 months since Erza and the rest of Fairy Tail tried to find her. No such luck. But Erza will not rest. Fairy Tail will not rest./p  
p data-p-id="6dfdb514c170e2b9bda3643ccb1b7739"Lucy was their friend, their family, someone who could not be replaced. They knew that Lucy's waiting for them. They knew that Lucy has hope that they would find her. And they will...they must./p  
p data-p-id="86ffb58509268e65c6879fe2e2c4647b"Right now, they are at their guild, looking over their findings, their map of where they had searched. There were pins that marked 'emcleared/em', meaning that Lucy was not there. There were over 200 pins marked onto the map...It served as a reminder that they had failed to find her. As much of a failure it seems, Fairy Tail will keep moving./p  
p data-p-id="bacfcb1733b6474bee2cb2f606f654fa""Cana, can you use your card magic to track her again?" Mira asked as she was walking to members to members./p  
p data-p-id="895b9aa0b3cd54576f7fe95a0a6b0cc4"Cana sighed. "Every time I use it, there is something that is blocking me from tracking her. But I can try again, though."/p  
p data-p-id="54ee0f9705cc3aef9fc3b4d708998294""Do it." Erza boomed from behind Cana, making the latter jump./p  
p data-p-id="7774091a6b813ee8abfeaf24395599f3""Jeez, don't jump me like that!" Cana exclaimed./p  
p data-p-id="f850734582fccdaa6781ae83ebf07fc1""If you can't find Lucy directly, then find someone who does know her...or try to find the closest thing to Lucy." Erza offered./p  
p data-p-id="702ec77ae968ce6bfd61dbcc5dbed7d7"Cana scratched the back of her head. "Hmm...that could work...Let me see what I can do." Soon, Cana was looking at her cards./p  
p data-p-id="77917e11b9f86478305da3a46eaec1e6""You're taking this extremely well, Erza." Mia said as she approached her./p  
p data-p-id="39ad5ca5183bb355600454c3e99d7658"Erza made a grunted noise as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not. But I need to be calm in order to correctly find her. Plus, Lucy will not like it if I go too extreme like Natsu or Grey."/p  
p data-p-id="69116e09cbd6610fa205d2935116677b"Mira smiled. "So thoughtful, aren't you?"/p  
p data-p-id="6c511c86d7ef2466183719d2ca7e0fff""And I advise you to stop talking about this." Erza growled, glaring at the barmaid./p  
p data-p-id="646e62b2b90c46af9ffac9b78249fa8d""I found something!" Cana exclaimed./p  
p data-p-id="1399de9cd4d865949accfddb4c0c4b85"Erza was already at her side, anxious to find what she knows. "Tell me." Erza ordered./p  
p data-p-id="28c269147fde0919d208528f36f88981""I didn't find Lucy, but I found someone who's connected to her." Cana explained./p  
p data-p-id="f22c37cb931dc4fdc052ea9979b8ef8f""Where?" Erza demanded, ready to bolt out of the room./p  
p data-p-id="574e45bd1229c7d509c4719ab9aa736a"Cana was silent for a few moments. "Outside of our guild."/p  
p data-p-id="9dd857f60b8089f2fd288f1923149e8d"Soon, the entire guild was quiet when Cana had said that. Erza was the first to move, bolting out of the guild to find the man responsible. Only one question remained in Erza's mind: emWas the man spying on us?/em/p  
p data-p-id="3fa4f34ae671a2daea81c62c38db56ab"The entire guild followed Erza outside of the guild to find the man. It wasn't that hard to find him to be honest. Cana used her card to pinpoint to where exactly the man was...Erza was already there before Cana could point out who./p  
p data-p-id="e43facdac19f7bfee819b88c60f1b4b0"Erza sees a man casually powerwalking away with haste. With quick thinking, Erza summoned a sword and threw it to where it wedged itself in front of the man, causing him to stop and turn around./p  
p data-p-id="8004f0e6d9fe12a4b704bdf702b4a9e4"The man made a nervous chuckle as the entire guild moved in behind Erza with an angry look. But Erza was angrier, filled with rage and a need to rescue Lucy./p  
p data-p-id="193bd90127e76b769319e552af0e4520""Do you know Lucy Heartfilia?" Erza spoke up, eliminating the hostile silence in the area./p  
p data-p-id="8e84dd193771510f6a38eb36c6b8af21""Lucy? You mean the blonde celestial mage?"/p  
p data-p-id="00c9ac443db0063b27909d385ea6f144""That would be her."/p  
p data-p-id="b08c83449e6ea4a34d0985760a3afcbd""Nope. Never heard of her."/p  
p data-p-id="02e5edfa94f6901fe8d1215a1f4b628f"Erza sighed, closing her eyes before opening them again with even more anger and rage in them. "Then I'll beat them out of you. I will have you tell me where Lucy is."/p  
p data-p-id="46baef521a6b0e758a02ec4769a07101"The man was obviously afraid of them, but, something made him stay. Something made him stay anchored to the ground, like he had a purpose./p  
p data-p-id="b312c4f2b76882d8caaa22a7364b7e97"Erza lunged forward, intent on cutting the man down, but the man was fast, managing to dodge Erza's sword./p  
p data-p-id="a247155627f04880428ae2a2a490819e"Faster than lightning, Erza swung the back of her sword and pinned the man down to the ground, harshly enough to create a crater beneath the man./p  
p data-p-id="b2c89b48877da34b498578830d662d43""You will tell me." Erza spat, looking down on the man beneath her with venom./p  
p data-p-id="5b778fe595c15803c53d680a913b9512"The man whimpered, but stayed quiet./p  
p data-p-id="31e3a4d5ed23e4f75630919b865b8029""Tell me where Lucy is!" Erza yelled, positing a sword under the man's chin./p  
p data-p-id="5955f0c2144dcf8f6c8f9995282b340a"The man was still quiet./p  
p data-p-id="00feb06978d006981a3af9d6246254a1""Tch." Erza was getting impatient. She pushed the sword a little toward the man, slightly piercing his skin. "You will tell me, or I will kill you."/p  
p data-p-id="a0ebd6b7ee6d80a982c544b94763b1e9""If you kill him, then you won't know where to find your...beloved Lucy." An ominous voice boomed, tensed most of the mages./p  
p data-p-id="46e86d27462fdcb5bc9c875218c6f9a5"Erza slowly turned to see another man with a smirk. Narrowing her eyes, she stood up, grabbing the man beneath her and kept the sword to his neck./p  
p data-p-id="bb75ce377a422e0cbd1244cca4ca0731""If you want him to live, you will tell me." Erza yelled./p  
p data-p-id="5852d901e87849e4289560bc8af26af9"The man standing in front of Erza only smirked wider. "While I would love to humor you on where Lucy is, I have a mission right now, and so does that man you're holding."/p  
p data-p-id="87fa7b69ec8435ee937923eed5057e91"The man that Erza was holding with a sword to his neck suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke, soon appearing next to the man./p  
p data-p-id="f5e26be958ac83400e7c63e4e9ff82a9""And I must thank you. You provided us...the most important part of the mission." The man continued./p  
p data-p-id="a9beb3f5262a6e1badff411fba20e32d"With that, the two men disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving most of the guild more confused and more...angrier if that wasn't possible before./p  
p data-p-id="d1094d44459bd998b7dcdf2bb4e4642f""What just happened?"/p  
p data-p-id="a99588db221a60cf8a040e0dd374d1ce""What did he mean by that?"/p  
p data-p-id="46d4c223258ecfaa42a95ccaca1b668b""Mission...was this planned?"/p  
p data-p-id="36a30117bbf8bc788d1538df08d73938"Countless questions bickered amongst the members of Fairy Tail. Erza was becoming more desperate and hysterical. She turned to Natsu with insanity in her eyes./p  
p data-p-id="9860877e1831a6483febd26ac85dad20""Natsu, sniff him out. Follow him. Gray and I will follow you." Erza demanded before turning to the rest of the guild, "Continue what you were doing. But don't stop."/p  
p data-p-id="d588db85ed293e404af92b81605f49e9"When the guild agreed, Erza turned to see that Natsu had already disappeared. "That damn..." Erza gritted her teeth, cursing under her breath./p  
p data-p-id="0789dab6f434723490e4711a05c222ff""Erza. Let go and catch up with him." Gray said, trying to calm her down./p  
p data-p-id="adac5572f9967210e6e7846b0257bce6""U-Um...can I go with you guys?"/p  
p data-p-id="66529ad6a614fcfd064a76b01d915a9a"Erza and Gray turned to see Wendy fidgeting with her clothes./p  
p data-p-id="dddc96e0c016035841bfe0b502133c52""The more the merrier. Plus I doubt Natsu will think straight." Carla added as she walked next to Wendy./p  
p data-p-id="720a49708a8ba4afd40047fc7a719d78"Erza sighed. "Alright. Then let's go, otherwise we'll lose Natsu as well."/p  
p data-p-id="8719b01866353fa7b79d23be5ce7be56"After catching up to Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Carla did everything they could to sniff out those men. It was harder than they had thought./p  
p data-p-id="d8a9d6e62f820e79f6daaeb92de957f7"They searched for a month, and that was when they heard the news. News that there was a bloodshed at a particular guild. A Dark Guild called Whitebreaker./p  
p data-p-id="bec7e3902646cd46325f68a618a4e042"Although it was just a rumor, Erza found it odd. A Dark Guild and a bloodshed...She decided to check it out, just to be safe. She ordered her teammates to follow and investigate the area./p  
p data-p-id="2ef4fb6b4a890a2104fd2ebab24bd9cb"It took them an hour to reach the Dark Guild's location. They were couple blocks away, and they could already see the damage done to its building. People were cowering away from the building. There were policemen surrounding the building, keeping spectators away./p  
p data-p-id="e3709766fda38b5cba40c1e4b153ac50"Erza forced her way through the spectators and demanded what happened. As expected, she was denied any information, so she forced the information out of them./p  
p data-p-id="b17bfe6a2d59ef3f32b43edf7e70dedc"Apparently, it all happened in one night. All the members of the Dark Guild were killed by a single person. Gender was unknown. Magic was unknown./p  
p data-p-id="973f0158957d08c0979eb2a2b8f8687c"Erza allowed herself in, followed by her teammates. Horror filled their eyes as they saw the blood...everywhere./p  
p data-p-id="3cc53b5be397bc507296ad84627b1ee3""She was here." Natsu blurted out with wide eyes./p  
p data-p-id="ee68106412b078e6842e5d4e2faf30f6"The mages turned to face Natsu./p  
p data-p-id="7d13fd454a644d296cbcfba99755c1f6""Lucy?" Erza was in Natsu's face./p  
p data-p-id="6c61a022909df2410681ff4940dd961e""She was here." Natsu repeated./p  
p data-p-id="3e90613ef2848195d2fd7800d81a2d52"Erza wondered if it was Lucy that killed these guys. But the Lucy she knew was not that type of person. She hated violence, much less killing another human being./p  
p data-p-id="defd59e3f50300faa0e6269059fa2a49""Spread out, see if she is still here." Erza ordered, already walking in one direction, leaving no room for protests./p  
p data-p-id="9cc64709a5fd3cfd58fa41f164388890"To Erza's horror, there were so many body limbs everywhere, so much blood painted the floor and walls./p  
p data-p-id="b2834a788acfe4bfa24f590aa9e4196f"Soon she heard a cough and instinctively followed the source and soon finds a man, a familiar man that she had seen. The same man from a month ago that sprouted something about a mission. The same man appeared and disappeared. Now here he was, coughing up blood, surely dying./p  
p data-p-id="9038cdf4cdd03d596ddfb19d5a1e569e""Heh. Looks like you're at death's door." Erza said as she neared the man./p  
p data-p-id="ce9f1eb80e49adba021531ce477b8c64"The man turned to see a familiar redhead. "If you're looking for your beloved Lucy. She's long gone."/p  
p data-p-id="498b62e703559ccc929e49ebaa651c7d"Erza summoned a sword and pointed it at him. "What do you mean by that?"/p  
p data-p-id="3503c8bef85922ad7685083deace234d""Lucy...that damn blondie...I never knew she had that much power in her..." The man mumbled, occasionally coughing up blood./p  
p data-p-id="22ef9c3126fc51c784606269860f5a2a"Erza lowered her sword ever so slightly in confusion by what the man had just said. "Power?"/p  
p data-p-id="698ebf3a9f7fe09335cc7bcaacd4ba4e"The man glared at Erza. "Look around you. All these...blood...people that used to be people...my friends...they were killed by your damn beloved!" Then yelled before going into a fit of coughing./p  
p data-p-id="34ad789d0784ff1a730a03c6e9ea4768"Erza lowered her sword and looked around. Lucy...did this? Taking a deep breath, she turned back to the man and repeated her question. "Then where is she?"/p  
p data-p-id="67291ad02ef84c3c376056bdd29802b4"The man only chuckled. "My guess is that she ran away. I do not know...where...she's..."/p  
p data-p-id="004b3341b6d642861f71f0a1df58ccea"Erza waited for the man to continue...but she knew that the man was dead now. The man died...leaving Erza with more questions than answers./p  
p data-p-id="6c08a26d90c0a68d69df2291cbdc8ff9"She knows that Lucy would never do this. She needed to find her before something else happens./p  
p data-p-id="2104674d7ebad111b560b5e44534072e""Erza!"/p  
p data-p-id="69407dbde79965e20fe58ac45fc7bf21"Erza turned to see Natsu running to her. "What?"/p  
p data-p-id="af81874ff478adbd2116ba9cbbeaf049""Lucy was definitely here. But she's not here anymore."/p  
p data-p-id="28bcfd3dfec5b7dc143d6296f0a3b0fc"Erza sighed. "I know. Can you sniff her out?"/p  
p data-p-id="4b4fb6c25cb281856f026597ba7030da"Natsu nodded with a grin./p  
p data-p-id="063b269b1491dfc61a99be62b7135719""Get the others. We must go immediately." Erza ordered, to which Natsu eagerly complied./p  
p data-p-id="fc6b561198c6f08581468f64074e676c"emDon't worry Lucy. I'll find you and make sure that you're safe this time. Please...be safe./em/p  
p data-p-id="76f267566e1b9355ff808e54c2cbc718"strongA/N: /strong/p  
p data-p-id="ae1ee6b6919ba786360ac4528d79dbf3"strongPlease review and comment on your thoughts~/strong/p  
p data-p-id="f2766b11d4c7864abf25f7cec918a365"strongToodles!~~/strong/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p data-p-id="fd498a2ed6031d4cffe4a8e6f5cba4a0"strongA/N: .-./strong/p  
p data-p-id="4063ad96663a617c9d95a257b4449f5e"strongPlease enjoy?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="0f7c8c47c81f24f65b23e5807a5bf1c8"Lucy ran as fast as she could from that building that she was in. The building in which she was tortured in. She had to fight them, fight them, kill them, cut them, and destroy them in order to escape. /p  
p data-p-id="8954a99a5beac438be39b40a43866865"She was confused, scared, angry, so many emotions in a storm raging in Lucy's mind. But the one thing that bothered Lucy the most was a mark on Lucy's right hand. A pink symbol that brought Lucy memories of when those people had tried to kill her...what was her name? Girl with red hair and armor, Lucy couldn't remember. Or why she was angry. Much less the people that were behind her./p  
p data-p-id="b04b83cf0c25b2324faafafc9bdacc9d"She's too confused to think right now. Right now, Lucy just want to get away and actually be safe. To be safe from them...She remembered that she had tried to run away from them countless times...but she had failed many times./p  
p data-p-id="13f0948c09131cd0365148a269d4fdb0"What confused her the most was that Lucy remembered that she was waiting for someone to save her...but who?/p  
p data-p-id="6ebba93397bd91de0e0ae026819a9e8e"Lucy leaned against a tree once she knew she was far enough to rest. She recounted what had just happened. And where had that power come from? It felt so...familiar./p  
p data-p-id="24a6deaec09135480c158ce0ad4465f6"Her body hurts. Her head hurts. Her back hurts. Everything hurts./p  
p data-p-id="2c180f968270016b28762e57fef404ab"She remembers being tortured by them as she had been waiting for someone. Somebody to come for her, someone who never came. Why did this make her fell so betrayed? So angry? Scared? Lucy was almost killed by someone that she once knew, but she couldn't remember on who it was./p  
p data-p-id="fe9f3fbec529b4b3f6bb80d46a82cbc9"War of emotion and confusion was all that consumed Lucy as she leaned against the tree. She finally managed to escape...manage to get freedom from her tortures. But...at the same time, Lucy feels like she's missing something./p  
p data-p-id="083ea86739e0f213525762f86d8c5834""I need to move." Lucy told herself, not wanting to accidently fall asleep in the open where she could undoubtedly be kidnapped or worst./p  
p data-p-id="0ea4462983e4775d8f244d3886954fc4"Lucy kept walking until she came across couple of people walking in the opposite direction. She decided to ask them some directions or where she was exactly./p  
p data-p-id="5d0fa4d29128f9ddcef10ec4c1a1e27a""Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" Lucy asked as she neared the group of people. There were two girls and three boys. All of them seemingly to be in the same age group...mid-twenties perhaps?/p  
p data-p-id="461b6586dca2e88d2d5d500b87f64f5d"One of the men spoke up, stepping forward at the same time, "We're at the outskirts of Akane Beach, and-" The man paused for a second and pointed to the direction behind him, where he and his friends and just come from, "Magnolia Town is in that direction."/p  
p data-p-id="04fecec4ce8bb6cc256417f38530b649"None of this was familiar to Lucy. All she remembered was a huge mansion...was she rich or something? Not wanting to be rude or something, she accepted her answer, "Thank you so much! Enjoy you're walk!" Lucy exclaimed with a forced smile before power walking in the direction of where Magnolia Town was, as she was told./p  
p data-p-id="8a3c282ccc30041068317b62dddf0668"Lucy figured that this was better than being stuck in a forest. A town was better than a forest, right? She can only hope for the best./p  
p data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000".../p  
p data-p-id="09f1f8b760f08edde27bfd33077253a9""Lucy's scent is this way!" Natsu yelled as he sniffed the air./p  
p data-p-id="94f50a1b5426f46a801f82ccb7ff6f88"Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy, and Carla hastily followed Natsu through the wood at a really fast pace./p  
p data-p-id="5897b222b12e8eab63a1e7e7e81bc393"Erza never been so tensed and anxious, but excited to see her blonde girlfriend. Gray and Natsu was possibly scared of Erza who kept bonking them in the head for no reason, but they still wanted to find their blonde girlfriend, so they didn't complain. Wendy felt guilty and was really excited to see Lucy again./p  
p data-p-id="5df807cb917764ddaa4c1fb51f3aeef6"Soon, the came across a group of five young people. Two girls and three boys./p  
p data-p-id="856ba840d9549316e37980ee6148032e"Erza wasted no time to go to them and threatened them with questions./p  
p data-p-id="6f58d6a3f8bdfce3d4e2bbb471b07edb""Where is she!?" Erza yelled./p  
p data-p-id="4f1d0e8d3a47995b2e737a2947f4e766""...Huh?" One of the man cowered from Erza./p  
p data-p-id="bcc706f9bbfb13d31a5cd03d57bcdf2d""Lucy! Where is Lucy!?" Erza yelled./p  
p data-p-id="fa4c96f778bb9d3983c8e3ba4ed93d3e""I-I don't know who you are talking about!" The man cowered more away from the screaming redhead./p  
p data-p-id="cd924f31c875c5647800f318e2e9221d"Wendy decided to step forward with a sheepish smile. "U-Um...what she meant is that had you seen a young blonde girl walking past here recently..."/p  
p data-p-id="4a03f722079332ea8525ecd6fd2899e3"The man was silent before looking at his friends then back at Wendy. "Couple hours ago, there was a blonde girl...around your age I believe...she looked pretty beat up. She asked for some directions...and left before we could ask what happened."/p  
p data-p-id="9dea137642f90b82b8f629389528ad06""Where is she going!?" Erza cut in with a yell./p  
p data-p-id="6cb89039f5c2ca943ff1fa67a37a1b48"The man gulped loudly from Erza's glare. "Magnolia...I believe."/p  
p data-p-id="6b62db6c7e50350e63445c35390d6017"Not a second later, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy was gone. Leaving Wendy and Carla behind with the group of people./p  
p data-p-id="2d9f100034b6f697c56927a26039fc77"The man blinked couple of times before turning to Wendy. "Uhhh...what just happened?"/p  
p data-p-id="ee65c9586b5c1057707541117236fa2a""Those brutes!" Carla complained while sweatdropping./p  
p data-p-id="ea6ae49446b54b00b1642a9141e314a3"Wendy chuckled. "We're just looking for our missing friend. Thank you so much for sharing what you know."/p  
p data-p-id="7d7b801d650ae66006e98d608afd07fd""Wendy, we must go!" Carla said as she sprouted some wings and grabbed Wendy and flew toward Magnolia, ignoring the shocked expressions of the group of people./p  
p data-p-id="8e561f704bdd3c381443e15b06006bfc"Soon, Team Natsu was in Town of Magnolia, but no sight of Lucy as of yet./p  
p data-p-id="f507179226f8d2ff759c1a9154896874""We'll split up and cover more ground." Erza spoke up./p  
p data-p-id="26bdd834a901db223bd0ef92e39c9009""U-Um...Natsu and Gray aren't here anymore." Wendy said, drawing the attention of Erza./p  
p data-p-id="ad722d53c75b645619bcce11ba31c67f"Erza sighed. "I figured. Start your search. Preferably from the sky."/p  
p data-p-id="8560fd5092ccaefdabcff6c06a2c93cf""That might work." Carla said./p  
p data-p-id="264179c7b1cccbea4d7f219c00ddd8db""When you find her, you know what to do."/p  
p data-p-id="d2a4f45289659a665c7a423d56b7d8c5""Of course!" Wendy smiled with determination before Carla picked her up and flew into the sky./p  
p data-p-id="e688c21d782797030de672d5a5710525"Don't worry, Lucy. I'll find you. That was the only thing in Erza's mind as she ran past the streets in hopes of finding her friend./p  
p data-p-id="3010982cbca743764dd62ba56eb09cca"Her first destination? Lucy's apartment. Erza was now in front of the said apartment. Nothing was out of place. Nothing changed...but a window was opened./p  
p data-p-id="41790e64acb872f019c9c70132719c8b"Erza's heart sped up as she opened the door to Lucy's apartment and searched each room...only to find a disappointed Natsu and Gray looking around./p  
p data-p-id="b1ac7654281718a23eaeae831d9a2639"Erza was immediately angry. These boys...these damned boys gave her hope...thinking that it was actually Lucy in the apartment. She wasted no moment to hit them in the head as hard as she could in rage./p  
p data-p-id="84ecf27465674a4cf419d9780d2fad5f""I said search! Not sit around!" Erza yelled./p  
p data-p-id="b3fe2b5c74531e50f7e6a30d89a9bb46""But I thought that if Lucy came back, then Lucy would come here." Natsu protested./p  
p data-p-id="4257ddcfce7d0b4263a4f038a9cd21b2"Erza wanted to say something else, but she knew Natsu was right./p  
p data-p-id="c4e4f7e246914fc0388694de4f2082cd""Maybe the guild?" Gray thought./p  
p data-p-id="634e512e547d6ee98ae072e876d4a2c2"Erza and Natsu was silent for a moment before running out of the apartment, running straight to the guild, with Gray catching up to them with a scowl./p  
p data-p-id="543b7522d52bd63add54e498dc731078"When they opened the large set of doors, seeing guild members lounging about, talking to each other, looking at maps and such./p  
p data-p-id="b757d0be8874949fea7a7f5ee5a658be"Silence was soon heard as couple of minutes passed when they became more aware that Erza and the others were back./p  
p data-p-id="54ff383b63005ad7ff159db6e42ddd4a""Did you find her?" Mira was the first to talk./p  
p data-p-id="8731795e4550a58905271cac304924f0""We tracked her to be coming back here." Erza answered./p  
p data-p-id="4899b215d7488d94cc146aaaa3505133"Mira was silent, letting what Erza had said sink in her brain. "Are you saying...that Lucy's in town?"/p  
p data-p-id="d0e1cff9d7f1fb4793fb78f9de57094e"Erza only nodded, hoping that is was true./p  
p data-p-id="580546ed2cf4978baacc4a327f1bd154".../p  
p data-p-id="558efb3ca2a7c90bd85feb15bb547eef"She had no idea what she was doing. She was lost, she was confused and she was definitely scared. These streets were so familiar to Lucy. And when she saw the guild...The building that looked so much like the guild that had tried to kill her, she turned and ran./p  
p data-p-id="ecfadc31d16ec24afb4f597151f7e9b9"The guild as she remembered...it was the same...Fairy Tail was it? The guild did try to kill her. She remembers it now. But she doesn't know why they wanted to kill...especially when she was a member herself./p  
p data-p-id="9d8341200e050a20eb349cedd610d338"She hated this. She hated this so much. She was scared and confused. Something inside of her tells her that Fairy Tail is her enemy. But something else tells her otherwise./p  
p data-p-id="2957bb13b1c9273fec915a827be8e59e"She then noticed how the sky looked. Lucy didn't have enough time to analyze what it was exactly before something shot straight down from the sky./p  
p data-p-id="b3d8f08ce0420721e68720986fb26b60"The last thing she remembered was being engulfed in a bright light and then everything turn dark./p  
p data-p-id="d3f7dd46c6c8685c854f1024b50ef79e"strongA/N: What do you think?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="1327f426fcd291601af9bbca7fc4ff52"strongPlease comment and review on your thoughts~/strong/p  
p data-p-id="f2766b11d4c7864abf25f7cec918a365"strongToodles!~~/strong/p 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Slight rewrite**

 **Please enjoy?**

When Lucy turned and ran from the sight of the building that made her trembled, the rain pelted down harder, and the sky looked like a whirlpool. There was some flashes and then something that resembles lightning. As Lucy ran, the ground trembled, and debris started to float.

Lucy felt like she was in a middle of a tornado disaster. What's more was the buildings was disappearing in a puff of blue light. One by one, the buildings started to disappear, creating a gust of powerful winds, and being sucked into the whirlpool in the sky.

The last thing Lucy remembered was a strong light blinding her, with her skin being pelted by strong, powerful wind as she was being swept away. She closed her eyes, bracing for anything that could've happen.

Then it all stopped. Everything became dark. The wind stopped. When Lucy opened her eyes, she found herself confined in a small box.

She panicked before she was tossed out of the box and found herself in a wasteland with no buildings. The ground was white. Bubbles was rising to the sky. The mountains were dark gray-colored. And the sky looked depressing.

Lucy looked around with looks of fear. "Wha…where is this…?"

"Things happened so suddenly that there was no time to explain. I was the one who saved you."

Lucy turned when she had heard a voice and jumped back with shock and fear, seeing a talking clock…who was talking to Lucy…that had a weird face and had arms and legs.

"Who are you!? And what do you mean saved?" Lucy asked, taking couple of baby small steps backwards.

The clock was silent for a moment before answering Lucy. "I am your spirit, Horologium. I sensed a space-time distortion. So I came here without being summoned and placed you inside me."

 _Summoned? Space-time distortion?_ "What happened to the city?" Lucy asked, still wary of the clock.

"I'm very sorry, but I don't know what happened either."

Lucy slowly nodded. "You said spirit…what you mean?"

"You don't remember? You are a celestial mage. And I'm your spirit. You have many others. I am sorry if I'm not explaining it correctly."

Lucy blinked. Celestial mage? Celestial magic? That does sound familiar.

"How do I summon you?" Lucy asked.

"…I'm sorry, but you're not making very much sense, Lucy."

Lucy was about to say something else when she was interrupted by someone else.

"Lucy, I see you are all right."

Lucy jumped again, and the clock disappeared on Lucy, much to her discontent.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"I am Mystogan."

"…Mystogan?" Lucy cocked her head sideways as she stepped backwards a little. The man before her seemed a little…gaudy with those clothes of his.

"This is the first time we've met, isn't it?" Mystogan said.

Lucy gulped. "How do you know me?"

"Because you're a Fairy Tail member."

Lucy paled. "…Does that mean you're part of Fairy Tail?"

Mystogan nodded. "That's correct."

"You're not going to kill me…will you? Please don't kill me." Lucy cried as she backed away in fear.

"Lucy? Is everything okay?" Mystogan was a bit taken aback from Lucy's reaction. "Why would I kill you?"

Lucy blinked and gulped. "U-Um…I really don't know."

Mystogan was concerned and suspicious. But there was no time. "In any case, are you wondering what happened here?"

Lucy perked up before looking around, then back at Mystogan. "What happened to the city?"

"It had been absorbed by Amina from another world called Edolas."

"…Did you say absorbed? How is that possible?"

"How it was possible is not important right now. You only need to worry about is to save the city and your friends."

"…Friends? I have friends?"

Mystogan was silent for a moment. "Lucy…do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

"…Well…I do have gaps and all." Lucy answered.

"Gaps? Is this related to the reaction you had when I had said that I was part of Fairy Tail?" Mystogan asked.

Lucy nodded slowly. "Last time I remembered…" Lucy trailed off with such uncertainty.

Mystogan sighed. "Well, I really don't have time to explain and have you recollect on what you know and such. But I need you to go to Edolas and save the city."

"The city? How can I do that?"

Mystogan takes out a small bottle with red balls in them. "Takes these. These will allow you to use your magic in the other world."

"Magic? I don't even know how to summon them!" Lucy cried.

Mystogan ignored her tossed the pill in Lucy's mouth and lifted his staff toward Lucy and activated one of his magic.

Lucy shrieked as she was surrounded by magic and could feel herself being lifted up into the sky. The next thing she realized was that she was in a wood filled giant gigantic trees and plants that she had never seen before.

Struggling to her feet, she scanned her surroundings was in awe. Lucy thought that it was a wonderful place…but…where could the city of Magnolia be? That Mystogan guy didn't exactly explain everything…other than saving the town her and her supposedly friends. She wondered if they are the friends that Lucy had been waiting for before she lost some memories and escaped on her own.

It was a possibility. But Lucy didn't really want to meet them. Betrayal, anger, rage, sadness…these were all Lucy could feel when she thinks about those friends…Are they really her friends? Or are they enemies?

Lucy walked through the forest, and wondered how could she find the city…She knows it will be more complex than that.

Couple of minutes later, Lucy found herself behind a tree and sees something similar. She had somehow found a weird looking tree house with the symbol that was on Lucy's right hand.

 _Fairy Tail._

There was one reason why Lucy wasn't turning around and running away. The building seemed to be fading away…And Lucy could see something out in the distance. It was large…like a monster. And it was coming closer and closer, and Lucy was scared to a point to where she couldn't move…why is that?

Then the building disappeared all the sudden and the monster landed harshly to where the building had previously stood.

Lucy trembled behind the trees and observed what she had just seen. From the distance, she could see someone on the monster. Upon further inspection, Lucy observed it to be a woman with red hair and had a long spear.

 _Red hair?_ Lucy was already terrified.

She was about to turn and leave, opting to say that she saw nothing. But a there was a flash of magic that landed right in front of Lucy, sending her backwards couple meters away, dazing her in the process.

"Oh? Fairy Tail isn't one to leave one of their own behind. I wonder what changed."

When Lucy regained her bearings, she stood up, but was kicked in the side, hitting a tree harshly. The pain hurts, but it wasn't anything compared to that hellhole. Lucy looked up to see a familiar redhead with a spear looking down on her.

The redhead narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Lucy. "Lucy Ashley. Your death will be swift."

Lucy gulped. Ashley? Last time she checked, it was Heartfilia. Or so she hoped. She has too any gaps to deal with.

"I-I'm sure you have the wrong person…" Lucy stuttered.

The redhead was and seemed unconvinced. "Even with your wardrobe change, you are still Lucy Ashley and I must complete my mission. Destroy all of Fairy Tail."

Lucy paused. _Destroy Fairy Tail? Why does that sounds so…compelling?_ "I…Ashley isn't even my name."

"I have enough lies from you Ashley!" The redhead shouted, raising her spear.

"Ohohoho."

The redhead paused and turned to the source of that ominous sound.

A gay looking man with pink armor that revealed speedos appeared behind the girl.

"Sugarbooy. I did not see you." The redhead say.

 _Sugarboy? What kind of name is that?_ Lucy thought while staring that the gay looking man.

"This girl is from the other world, Earthland. She must be the counterpart of Lucy Ashley." The gay man, Sugarboy said.

Lucy crawled backwards a little, glad that the man had taken the attention of the scary looking girl. She could really use that mysterious power that she had used back then. It must've been celestial magic. It has to be.

"Earthland? How did they get here? In either case, I must eliminate them." The redhead turned back to Lucy with looks that could kill. And Lucy was so damn sure that she had seen those eyes before, but where!?

"You're…n-not going to…k-kill me…are you?" Lucy stuttered. She had only managed to escape and be free…only to be cornered by a girl of red hair. It seems fate wants her dead.

The redhead smirked. "It'll be a pleasure to do so."

The redhead pointed her spear at Lucy with smirk. This was what made Lucy snap. This what made Lucy so afraid. And Lucy was tired of it. If she wanted freedom, if she needs to fight for it, then so be it. Lucy don't want to die, she don't want to suffer again, she don't want to pain anymore.

Lucy was then painfully aware of magic energy that resided in her, magic that was all too familiar. Lucy didn't have time to really think on why it was familiar or how warm it had felt. The only thing she wanted was to escape and live.

A wave of magic coursed through her body and felt a familiar strength coursing her body. Lucy was encased in a golden light, blinding the gay man and the redhead.

When the light died down, Lucy was wearing a new set of attire. She now wore a bra with a cow pattern and pants that left her right leg entirely revealed. She had a pair of gloves and boots, with an additional belt and a bag around her waist. Her hairstyle was in two buns, one at each side of her head, with some hair hanging.

Lucy took a moment to look at her new attire. It was different from the last, and it revealed too much in her opinion. And her scars and wounds were showing as well.

Lucy took this chance to attack, seeing the shocked expression and decided to attack while they were still in la la land. She lunged forward with a raised fist and something told her to hit the ground, she did, and that earned her a powerful shockwave that was aimed at the redhead and the gay man.

Sadly, the duo dodged, having regained their posture from the sudden appearance of Lucy's magic.

"Magic?" The redhead said.

"Earthland magic…Magnificent!" The gay man, sugarboy said with a cheeky smile. For some reason, Lucy already hate him.

Lucy needs to find a way to escape. Or a possible way to defeat to these two. She needed another form of magic to help her. She knows that there are other forms of magic. But what was it?

Then there was a flash of golden light and a man in a black suit appeared with a smirk.

The redhead and Sugarboy jumped with shocked. Lucy had enough heart attacks for one day…For one day!

The man turned to Lucy with a smile. "Princess. It's good to see you are okay."

Lucy blinked. "…Who are you?"

The man immediately frowned and kept silent for a few seconds. "I must apologize that I was unable to save you. Something had blocked me from saving you. A seal perhaps. I must reckon that you had broken it."

Lucy was completely lost. "I-I…you lost me. I have no idea what you are saying."

"You're saying you don't know who I am?" The man asked.

Lucy shook her head.

"Then how did you summon that form?" The man gestured to Lucy's attire.

Lucy nervously chuckled. "I-It…just happened?"

The man was silent.

"Are you guys done yet? We are in a middle of a fight."

The man and Lucy turned to the redhead who had couple of ticks, fed up with waiting.

"Erza?" The man said with wide eyes.

 _Erza?_

"Do I know you?" The redhead, or Erza spat back.

"Apparently we are in a world called Edolas." Lucy said, informing the mysterious man.

The man turned to Lucy for a moment before turning back to Erza and Sugarboy. "That makes more sense. Then this is the counterpart of the Erza we know…I wonder how strong you are." The man smirked.

Erza smirked back, raising her spear at the man.

"Lucy, summon more spirits and fight the gay looking man in pink armor."

"I AM not gay!" Sugarboy yelled with a tick.

The man ignored the pink armored man and turned to Lucy to make sure she knows what to do. Lucy only shook her head.

"Spirits? I don't know how to summon them. Do I need keys or cards…or something?"

The man immediately paled and deflated with shock. He actually wondered if she was being serious or not.

Apparently, she was.

The man sighed. He could go back to the realm and bring the others with him, but he is worried about Lucy facing these two, especially the one that looks like Erza.

So…he thought of the only one thing that had come to mind…take Lucy and run away. The man lunged at Lucy and carried her bridal style and ran at a past paste, hoping to outrun the two.

Erza and Sugarboy was stood there as Lucy and the mysterious man ran away.

"…Should we go after them?" Erza asked, looking at Sugarboy.

"No. All the captains of the Magic Warfare Units are ordered to go back to the royal capital since the giant amina plan had succeeded." Sugarboy explained.

"So we let them go?"

"I don't think the girl will be a threat. Let's just say we encountered no one. I'm sure the girl will do nothing."

Erza sighed. "I'll be heading back then. I was looking forward to a fight. A shame."

"I have a feeling that you'll get your fight." Sugarboy smirked.

Erza narrowed her eyes at Sugarboy.

…

The man ran as he carried a struggling blonde that kept yelling at him to let her down. The man did not relent until he thought he was at a safe distance.

Couple minutes later, he stopped and let Lucy down.

When Lucy was on her feet, she turned to the man and slapped him. "Who are you, and what just happened?"

The man weakly chuckled. "So you really don't know me, huh?"

Lucy only frowned.

"My name is Leo. I'm your celestial spirit, Leo of the Lion. The leader of the zodiacs. You saved my life, and I vowed to protect you."

Lucy sighed. "Ok…so…how do I summon you guys?"

Leo stared at the blonde for a moment, realizing that something was missing. "You keys are missing?"

Lucy blinked. "Huh? What keys?"

"And…you managed to summon a Leo and Taurus form…"

Lucy blinked again, extremely lost. "You lost me…again."

"You managed to do a star dress without a key. That's quite impressive. Where are your keys by the way?"

"Keys…that summon you guys?" Lucy inquired.

Leo nodded.

Lucy sighed. "I don't know. I don't even remember a key."

Leo stared at Lucy some more, letting some information sink in. How had he not notice his key being taken away? Was there a seal on it? What happened? Aquarius will kill her for this.

"Well, for some cases, I'm going to test something. Can you summon Taurus?"

"…Taurus? The bull?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Say 'Open. Gate of the Golden Bull. Taurus.' And he should appear."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him for a minute before complying and reciting the phrase he had said.

Nothing happened. She tried again, and nothing happened.

"You just can't say the word, you need to use your magic as you say them." Leo said.

Lucy huffed and did as she was told. After reciting the phrase and imputing some magic into it, she suddenly felt drained as a puff of golden light appeared. A big cow appeared, that Lucy assumed to be Taurus.

"It's been soooo looong, Miss Lucy!" Taurus said with hearts in his eyes.

"Impressive." Leo remarked.

"Why do I feel so drained right now?" Lucy fell to the ground.

"Summoning spirits without your keys are extremely draining. That's why keys are the most popular form to summon spirits and preserving the mage's supply of magic."

Leo turned to Taurus. "You should go back now."

Taurus made a puppy face as he disappeared.

Lucy felt so much better after the cow left. She turned to Leo, "How come I'm not feeling anything with you here?"

"I came here with my own magic." Leo explained.

"…That's makes sense."

"Anyway, summoning spirits without a key is very draining. But star dress uses less magic. So I would recommend you to use that until you find your keys.

"Star dress? You mean that different attire and gaining new powers?" Lucy recalled when she had killed that man with powers she did know she had, or when she was facing that redhead girl, Erza.

Leo nodded.

Lucy took a deep breath. "So…a masked man told me to find the city of Magnolia that apparently been absorbed and save them." Lucy said, changing the topic.

"Absorbed?"

"…Yeah…I'm not really sure. But that what he said. He called himself Mystogan."

"Mystogan talked to you?" Leo perked up.

"You know him?"

"I'm also a Fairy Tail mage. So I know everyone in the guild."

Lucy paled. _Another Fairy Tail mage?_ "So wait…How are you a member of the guild if you are a spirit?"

Leo rubbed the back of his neck. "There was some complications before you had joined. I was banned from the realm and you saved me."

Lucy was lost. How had she saved him? And banned from the realm? The Celestial Realm?

Lucy let out a deep breath. "Ok…anyway. Guess I need to find the city so I can go back to our world…this place is pretty and all, but I prefer the other world."

"And Fairy Tail." Leo added.

Lucy remained silent on that note. She harbored some…feelings about that guild. Mystogan and Leo seems fine. But what about the others? They tried to kill Lucy with rage and anger. So…what had Lucy done? And why should Lucy save them? When they had tried to kill her?

 **Original text**

Contribute a better translation

* * *

 **A/N: .-.**

 **Please review and comment on your thoughts~**

 **Toodles!~~**


End file.
